Kachi-Kachi (Uber Rare Cat)
The hapless tanuki Kachi Kachi strides boldly forth as a living shield against the enemy of the cat army, able to withstand the hottest flames from the attacks of the Pyro Corps Cats taking cover behind him. Maybe if you evolve them, the next strategy will be just a little bit better thought out... - PONOS' announcement. Kachi-Kachi is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Ancient Heroes Ultra Souls event. As with all Ultra Souls unit, the normal and evolved forms of this cat have different stats and usage. This cat was added since 20 Million Downloads Celebration Event of Nyanko Daisensou in July 30th, 2015. True Form added in Version 6.1 increases speed and is strong against Aliens/Angels. Cat Evolves into Fire Squad Kachiyama at level 10. Evolves into Kachiyama Assault Brigade at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: * May decrease the attack power of Angel Enemies and Alien Enemies. (Evolved/True Form has 100% chance.) * Normal form has fast attack rate, movement speed and recharge time. * Evolved form has good range. * Evolved form has good HP for its range. * True Form increases speed and is strong against Angel/Aliens. * Evolved form has good recharge for its price. Cons: * Normal form has short range. * Both forms have low DPS. * Evolved/True Form sometimes run into deadly enemies due to high speed. Description Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1: $480 *Chapter 2: $720 *Chapter 3: $960 Evolved/True Form *Chapter 1: $3400 *Chapter 2: $5100 *Chapter 3: $6800 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A cat wielding a large flamethrower running behind a tanuki carrying a pile of sticks that is on fire. When attacking, the tanuki bends over and the cat blasts fire at the tanuki which goes around it to burn targets in front of them. *Evolved Form: Takes the form of a large, fire-truck like vehicle. There are 4 cats driving the truck, one on the ladder, and a tanuki on the top of the ladder holding a hose. To attack, the tanuki fires a large fireball at the target which explodes. *True Form: The fire truck is now red with some grey parts, and is much more detailed, featuring flashing blue lights, and an exhaust vent. To attack, the ladder extends and the tanuki, who is now orange and on fire, lobs a bigger, more detailed fireball at the target. Trivia *Kachi-Kachi is the Japanese onomatopoeia that a fire crackle makes. Kachiyama roughly translates to "Fire-Crackle Mountain", which is the name of a Japanese story about a tanuki (a Japanese Racoon-dog) who tricks a farmer, and a rabbit who avenges the farmer by various means, including setting the tanuki on fire, and getting the tanuki to use a dissolvable mud-boat for a boat race. The setting for the story is Mount Tenjo, which people can ascend via a cable car named Kachi-Kachi Ropeway. *The English description gives the tanuki the name "Kachi". *This cat's True Form has currently the longest name in the game. **After the version 8.6 Soma the Boy Who Desires Happiness dethroned him, although his name is a translation due to the fact souma is Japanese version exclusive *In 2016's Year End Bash Uber Pool, featuring "Best of the Best" Ubers, Kachi-Kachi was called "Kachiyama" instead of Kachi-Kachi. Gallery Screenshot_2016-03-23-15-18-59.png|Normal form description (EN) Screenshot_2016-03-23-15-19-05.png|Evolved form description (EN) kachiyamaassaultbrigadedescription.png|True form description (EN) Screenshot 2015-07-29-22-44-44-1.png|Normal Form description (JP) Screenshot 2015-07-29-22-44-53-1.png|Evolved Form description (JP) Kachi_animation.gif|Kachi-Kachi's attack animation Firesquad_animation.gif|Fire Squad Kachiyama's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/204.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Baozi Cat | Airou >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Gacha Cats